This project studies new methods of evaluating and treating malignant diseases. Therapy trials include: combination chemotherapy alone or with radiotherapy, and immunotherapy. Intensive chemotherapy, alternating regimens and new agents (high dose methotrexate, VP-16-213, streptozotocin, ICRF-159, PALA, pentamethylmelamine, dichloromethotrexate, ifosphamide, thymosin, anti-thymocyte globulin and hemibody radiotherapy) are used. The major cancers studied include: lung (small cell, epidermoid, adenocarcinoma and large cell carcinoma), prostate; myeloma; Mycosis fungoides-Sezary syndrome; hepatocellular; gastric; and colon carcinoma. Clinical histopathologic correlation and the use of fiberoptic bronchoscopy, peritoneoscopy, CAT scans, and tumor markers are studied. Studies and treatment of disease and therapy complications including infection, interstitial pulmonary disease, metabolic and nutritional derangements, cardiac disease and second malignancies are made. Clinical associates are trained in medical oncology and clinical investigation. A service function of medical oncology is provided to the Washington DC VAMC.